


Thank Me After

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: My interpretation on the lead up to Shiro taking Lotor to the Kral Zera.





	Thank Me After

Shiro stepped down the catwalk with haste, he only had a short amount of time before someone noticed what he was up to, but he had to do this it was for the greater good. Shiro made his way to the front of Lotor’s cell and stood there, entering the passcode to open the cell door.

 

“Are you sure this is a wise idea Paladin Shiro?” Lotor asked as he stepped out of the glass cell, looking back at his prison for the last two months and frowning slightly. He was surprised when he first arrived, Lotor may not have expected to be greeted with open arms by them but he never expected to be locked away in solitary confinment nearly the entire time.

 

Lotor however did expect them to have a change of heart after he had killed his father, but that would not be the case. Lotor was allowed a few extra privliges whilst on the ship, being allowed to wander around supervised, but he was always placed back into his cell when there was no one to supervise his actions. The only true improved treatment he received from them was that the Paladins finally dimmed the lights down in his cell, giving him a chance to finally get some proper rest.

 

“No I wouldn’t say this is exactly _wise_ , but it’s the only option we have.” Shiro replied.

 

“And what option is that?” Lotor asked quizically, he was curious as to what brought the Black Paladin to his cell. Sure, Shiro had visited Lotor multiple times during his imprisonment, Shiro knowing how toxic one’s mind can become if left to suffer in isolation. Over time Shiro began to learn more about Lotor’s goals for bettering the universe

 

“I’m taking you to the Kral Zera.” Shiro replied.

 

Lotor’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, he had not expected the Black Paladin to completely disregard all of his comrades concerns in exchange for his own ideals. Lotor understood Shiro’s reasoning behind coming here, however he also knew that once the others found out that Shiro would have hell to pay.

 

“And why would you do such a thing?” Lotor asked as he followed Shiro down the catwalk.

 

“There’s really no better choice than putting you on the throne, and with the lack of information we’ve received on this whole Kral Zera thing from the Blades, I’d say it’s safe to assume they don’t have any plans to do that themselves.” Shiro replied, entering the main hallway that lead to Lotor’s cell.

 

“Ah yes, it is quite strange that they have not contacted you at all about this. Surely as citizens of the Empire they would know of the ceremony and its importance.” Lotor replied. Shiro had brought up a fascinating point about this covert spy sect of the Galra, Lotor thought to himself, _why did they not send in agents of their own to take the throne?_

 

“I don’t know, but if they aren’t going to let us in on whatever their plans are then we’ll need to make our own.” Shiro stated, poking his head out into the next hallway to watch for anyone coming by.

 

“And thus you are taking me to the Kral Zera, even if it means betraying your team.” Lotor said watching carefully for signs of anyone coming; he knew how bad this would look for both he and Shiro if they were caught and that was a risk neither could take with such short time.

 

“Hopefully if it all goes well they won’t feel that way.”

 

“Yes, and will I get to use the black bayard this time as well?” Lotor asked coyly, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. For Lotor that was the only enjoyable part of what happened the other day, the chance for him to use one of the Paladins of Voltron’s bayard, and finding out that he was worthy enough to do so.

 

Shiro’s brows narrowed as he glanced back at Lotor, “not this time, I’m going to hold onto it in case there’s a situation.”

 

“Very well Paladin.” Lotor nodded, perhaps another time he would be able to convince Shiro to allow him the chance to use it.

 

“Y’know you can just call me Shiro, this whole ‘ _Paladin’_ thing is starting to get a bit awkward.” Shiro replied. The two of them finally arrived at the Black Lion’s hanger, as Shiro headed towards her and up the ramp Lotor stopped there and stared for a while. He took in the magnificence of the ship, and reminisced over her history with his father. Lotor wondered to himself, ‘ _would I have ever been considered worthy?_

 

“Come on Lotor we do not have much time.” Shiro shouted from the top of the ramp. Lotor nodded and made his way up the ramp and followed Shiro into the cockpit.

 

The entire time Lotor has had one question on his mind, one question that burned itself into his mind to the point where he had to ask, “Shiro, why are you helping me?”

 

“I told you it’s better for us to put someone of our own choice on the throne—“

 

“And you could have easily contacted that spy group of yours and select one of their members. No you chose me for a reason, I would like to know why Shiro.” Lotor’s eyes narrowed. He wasn’t one to make demands like this often, but he knew that there had to be more.

 

“I—I don’t know enitrely, but it feels like the right thing to do is put you on the throne, so I’m going to do it.” Shiro replied hesitantly, he was unsure of an exact reason himself, he could just feel it in his gut that this was the right path.

 

Lotor studied Shiro’s expression before sighing slightly and softening his expression, “very well Shiro. I appreciate your resolve to do what is necessary for bringing peace back to the Empire and the universe.”

 

“Think nothing of it Lotor, I want to see this war over just as badly as you do.” Shiro replied. He sat himself down and began to power on Black and prepare for take off.

 

Lotor placed a hand on Shiro’s shoulder and squeezed slightly, a thankful smile crossed the Prince’s face, “you have no idea how long I have waited for a chance like this Shiro.”

 

“I can only imagine. You know Lotor, after this whole Kral Zera thing is over, you’re going to have to tell me exactly how long you’ve been working against your father and what you have been doing.” Shiro mentioned, this was information Shiro wanted to know ever since Lotor came to them at Naxzella just a couple short months ago.

 

“Shiro that is not information many are privy to.” Lotor’s tone flattened as a warning to Shiro.

 

“Well you’re going to have to make me privy if this alliance is going to continue Lotor.” Shiro’s smile morphed into a smug smirk and the corner of Lotor’s lips twitched upwards into a playful smile.

 

“Very well Shiro, during our flight back after my victory at the Kral Zera, I will tell you more about that.” Lotor replied as he gazed out into the expanses of space, watching distant stars pass by as Shiro races to Feyiv to make it to the Kral Zera in time.

 

“You seem pretty confident, what kind of ceremony is this Kral Zera anyways?” Shiro asked.

 

“As I am sure you are aware Shiro; our motto, the Galra’s motto, is _victory or death_.” Lotor replied, _victory or death_ , a phrase all too familiar to the both of them. For Shiro it was during his time in the gladiator pits, fighting for his life; and for Lotor it was his entire life struggling against the Empire, fighting against his father all in an attempt to bring peace to the Empire and the universe, and the only way Lotor knew how to do that was to be victorious.

 

“I’m familiar with the motto.” Shiro replied slowly blinking the shock over how calm Lotor’s seems to be away.

 

“Yes it must seem quite as barbaric to you as it would be to your Princess if she was aware.” Lotor stated, glancing over to gauge Shiro’s reaction, a mix of understanding and pity.

 

“Look Allura… she’s been through a lot, it’s just taking her some time to adjust.” Shiro responded, not looking towards Lotor.  
  
“Despite working with Galra before even meeting myself, or does she treat those allies the same as she treatments myself?” Lotor asked.

 

“You’ve been a bit of an exception as of late.” Shiro responded.

“Why would that be?” Lotor asked knowing all too well what the answer will be.

 

“Well… your father did kill hers, it’s only natural she has some issues coming to terms with that. Just… give her some time.” Shiro’s tone felt hesitant, he knew this wasn’t entirely his place to speak, but he knew Lotor has a right to know.

 

“I suppose,” Lotor replied, the Princess was a matter for another time, but now he had other priorities to focus on. Lotor looked out of the glass of the cock pit seeing Feyiv in all of its glory, a planet he had not seen in a _very long_ time. He raised his hand and pointed towards the North, “there that is planet Feyiv ahead. If you look there should be a plaza along the ridge in the North, yes that one.”

 

Shiro began to land the Black Lion down in everyone’s sight, Lotor turned back to Shiro before leaving to the main exit of the Black Lion, “thank you Shiro, truly.”

 

“Thank me after you become emperor Lotor you hear me?” Shiro said, “good luck out there.”

 

Lotor nodded and headed down towards the exit, watching as the Black Lion’s bay doors opened and the ramp begin to descended to the ground, “halt, your true Emperor has arrived!”

 

 


End file.
